


Chocolate Blood

by Ciestess



Series: One-Shot Wednesdays [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciestess/pseuds/Ciestess
Summary: "ok how about this for a oneshot: durarara au where izaya is secretly a vampire w an aphrodisiac bite and the reader is a struggling journalist trying to write an article about him, being one of the most powerful men in ikebukuro, but runs into him while she’s digging up info"





	Chocolate Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This OSW is a request from @deneuves on Tumblr

*snap*

You let the piece of dark chocolate melt in your mouth, then continue your death-march through the irritatingly busy nighttime Shinjuku. You thought the flood of romance and couples-themes was supposed to be during Christmas!  
… Well. At least these times of year came with one perk -- discount sweets. You stick the last of your dark chocolate bar in your mouth and turn down the alley to meet your source.

You would be… well, NOT here, if it weren’t for your boss requesting you to write an article on the “strongest men in Ikebukuro.” But, with no explanation of what “strongest” meant, (and you being more than a little bitter at your boss for making you do most of the research over the holidays), you decided to define it as “influential.”

You’d been interviewing and researching all types of people for the past few weeks, and one name kept coming up -- in any tone of voice from annoyed to completely and utterly _terrified_. But every single person agreed on one thing when you tried to dig for more information: “You’re better off staying away from him.”  
But that wasn’t your job, and this was finally making this outrageous assignment interesting. And, after a bit more online research, you were contacted by an anonymous source to meet at this location for an interview.  


… Which is why you’re carrying pepper spray and a pocket knife right now, with instructions left to every person you knew to take turns texting you every half-hour and, if you didn’t respond with a codeword, to call the police. Because, while being a bold and driven journalist, you weren’t an idiot, and knew you were probably walking into a trap.  
But this was still the most fun you’d had since you started with this company.

…

You had been waiting for a while before he showed up.  
“Sorry about that. I ran into an… _acquaintance_ of mine on the way here.”  
By “acquaintance” you assume he means enemy, because he has scrapes and tears all over him.  
“Hello,” he gives a small bow, “I heard you were researching me~”

You freeze. You had kind of expected something like this, but you didn’t think he’d show up _in person_ …!  
And… WHY had no one warned you he was hot!? To say you were flustered was an understatement, but- But that NEVER happened to you! Yes, he is attractive, but you had interviewed -- had BEEN interviewing plenty more-attractive people than him before now!

Even as you’re freaking out, your mind is racing -- something is going on here. You had never reacted like this to anyone before, so why now?  
Unfortunately, Izaya is not kind enough to let you work through your confusion. “Heheh, now, now~. You don’t need to worry~. I’m flattered, actually~!”

Your heart stops racing, and your breathing slows. But your mind doesn’t: ‘His voice…?’  
“I assume you have some questions, Journalist-san~?”  
Your mind starts clouding even as you pull out your pad and pen. “Um- Yes. What is it you do for a living, Mister Orihara?”  
As he answers, he steps closer. “Oh, surely you’ve figured out that much, heheh~! I’m an informant~!”

You stand your ground and make a note. Your vision is blurring. Something… _something’s wrong_.  
“How did you gain such influence in Ikebukuro?” He’s right next to you now.  
Your hand holding the pen starts reaching for the pepper spray.  
“Well, I’m good at my job, of course~” His voice is a whisper now, and he leans into your ear. Your heart is racing again. He sniffs lightly, “You smell bitter… Dark chocolate, maybe~?” He leans even closer, “I don’t much like sweets, so this is a pleasant surprise!~ Who’d have thought I, of all people, would get chocolate on Valentine’s Day~?”  


Your hand -- your whole body -- doesn’t want to move, but you force it. And your aim is perfect.  
Izaya recoils a little from the shock, but recovers quickly.  
But it’s too late. You’ve broken his spell.  
“Pepper spray, huh? Journalist-chan is smart~!” You’re about to run when you finally notice his eyes.

You’ll curse yourself later for taking so long to notice, but with the dark lighting, you’re hardly to blame. His eyes glow a dark red as he gazes at you hungrily, impressed.  
“Vampire… dammit!” With the spray being useless now, you pull out your knife.  
“Mm?”  
Now’s about when you should make some threat to get him to let you go… If you could think of one! How exactly were you supposed to threaten a vampire!?!!  


Izaya smirks at you, amused. The two of you face each other for a few moments, until, “... Perhaps we could make a deal, Journalist-chan~?”  
“... What?”  
“I’ll answer all of your questions. In exchange… well, you’re smart.”  


“...” A few more minutes. That’s all you had to last before your phone would buzz, and the police would come. “... Alright.”  
And he does. Too quickly. Impressively quickly.  
He had come prepared.  
You still have five minutes left, but no questions left to stall with, DAMMIT!  
“Well…?”  


… Five minutes. … He’d get caught within five minutes… Right?  
Not that you had a choice at this point. You hold out your wrist, and he thanks you.  
You expected it to hurt, but…

Your head is getting foggy again. Why, oh WHY had you never studied vampires?! You KNEW they existed, so WHY?!?!  
But you can’t keep the anger up. He licks the bite clean, and it heals immediately. But then he bites again, near your elbow. You would protest, but… It feels… Good. And he isn’t draining that much. He’s barely sucking at all, just leaving his fangs in one spot for a few seconds, then moving higher, and higher, until…  


His lips meet yours as he bites, lightly, gently, into your bottom lip. He nibbles a few times, then to his surprise-- You bite him back!  
He pulls away for a second, looking at you. You grin, and he smirks, continuing the strange kiss.  
_‘To hell with it,’_ you think in your daze.  
_‘I mean, the point IS to keep him here until the police come!’_ you tell yourself.  


You surprise him again when you pin HIM to the wall of the alley, but he doesn’t protest. If anything, he seems to like it.  
Well… you doubted this happened to him often, him not being in control…  
Eventually he starts traveling down again, stopping at your neck. And, finally, does what you expected: He bites into your jugular.  


And you black out.  


All you’d be able to remember after that is typing into your phone, and a whisper, “Thank you for the Valentine’s Day gift~!” before waking up in the deserted alley to the feeling of your phone buzzing in your pocket… And your codeword sent half an hour ago.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my “OneShot Wednesday” project - I’m trying to write a one-shot every week that other people have requested! Original Requests one week, and Fanfic Requests the next.
> 
> ###  **To vote for the next OSW, go to my[Tumblr](https://ciestessde.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ciestess), or [Website](https://crossroadofinfinity.com/) to find the current poll!**
> 
> While I will try to keep track of all the requests I receive _regardless_ of how they’re sent, you should send Fanfic Requests through the pinned tweet on [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/ciestess), and Original Requests through either my email (CiestessDE@gmail.com) or my Patreon (if you’re a patron) if you want to make sure I see them.
> 
> Just about everything goes -- I’ll tell you if there’s a problem. But if you want to know more about how they work, you can read about [Original OSWs here](https://crossroadofinfinity.com/2019/07/07/how-it-works/), and [Fanfic OSWs here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263302).
> 
> So please send me ALL the ideas!!! I will make sure to recognize whoever’s idea/request it was in the work – just ask if you want to remain anonymous.
> 
> And if you liked this, please **SHARE** it!


End file.
